


Diary of a Wimpy Intellectual

by Shor_40



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shor_40/pseuds/Shor_40
Summary: "I'm not the same guy I was in middle school. Not to brag, but I'm pretty much a genius now."Rational.





	Diary of a Wimpy Intellectual




End file.
